


Charming and Thoughtful

by TonyPie17



Series: Rose of Every Colour [7]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Flower Language, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, M/M, spoiling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3635148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyPie17/pseuds/TonyPie17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The very next rose goes to a charming lad, whom Bilbo thinks is very thoughtful...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charming and Thoughtful

Fili was the older brother. He was the oldest heir and as such he had a lot more responsibility on his shoulders than Kili did or ever would (so long as neither he nor Thorin up and died suddenly). Because he had so much responsibility, he had to be the bigger Dwarrow when it came to disputes between his brother and himself. An heir of Durin should not act childish, their Uncle had said when they were younger (which really had not been a thing to tell two _children_ ).

Which was why Fili felt the need to get away sometimes. He loved his brother, really and truly he did, with all of his heart and a little more, but sometimes dealing with Kili could get so tiring. Kili had much more leeway than Fili would ever have, and sometimes it made him jealous to see Kili able to act however he wanted whereas Fili was always supposed to keep composed and collected. A future King was not to act without some couth when in the face of his people.

(Though honestly, sometimes it really didn’t stop him from acting how he wanted anyway.)

Which was more than likely the reason why Fili found himself in Bilbo’s company more often. Bilbo was like a third parent to him; he scolded Fili when he did something he shouldn’t have and praised him when he managed to complete a task on his own without Thorin’s guidance. Bilbo essentially spoiled him, though Thorin always argued that spoiling either Fili or Kili would soften them. Bilbo had shut down his argument immediately.

“Thorin Oakenshield you will not stop me spoiling these boys and you will not enjoy the consequences if you try,” Bilbo had growled when Thorin had said it.

“Oh really? You’ll not spoil these boys if I’ve a say in it,” Thorin had shot back.

Fili had felt like he was stuck in the middle of a lover’s spat, and he hadn’t had any idea of whose side he was supposed to take. Kili had (obviously) sided with Bilbo, but Fili had been skeptical of who he wanted his allegiance to lie with.

He’d figured it out when his uncle had been forced to miss three meetings consecutively after having a breakfast made by Bilbo, who had still been rather angry from the day before when Thorin had called his nephews out of the garden where Bilbo had been teaching them how to spot the ripest berries (and allowing them to take what they wanted as well). Those three meetings Thorin had missed nearly cost him two alliances. The Dwarf King had seen the wrath of the Hobbit, and he would not tempt him again for fear that it would be his life instead of his bowels the next time.

Fili had taken Bilbo’s side almost immediately after that; anyone that could put his Uncle out of commission almost immediately and feel no regrets (well, not really _no_ regrets; Bilbo _had_ felt bad that the Mountain had nearly lost two alliances) was not a force to be reckoned with.

Which was why Fili had immediately gone with Bilbo when the Hobbit had requested his help in the garden. He did whatever it was Bilbo asked, which mainly involved moving heavy flower pots.

“Thank you, Fili,” Bilbo sighed when the last of the pots were moved from one end of the greenhouse (the nursery) to the other (near the beds).

“Anytime, Bilbo,” Fili smiled, practically beaming. He noticed the tired look in Bilbo’s eye as they headed for the door and immediately, he opened it for the Hobbit. Bilbo smiled again as he walked through, and beckoned Fili to follow him.

“Why don’t we have a snack before lunch,” Bilbo offered. Fili perked up immediately, a smile crossing his features.

“What do you have in mind?” He asked, but Bilbo just beckoned him into the kitchen. Fili looked around, noticing that the counters were lined with various types of ingredients, as if Bilbo was preparing something. It took him a moment to remember that Bilbo was preparing for something; the King Thranduil would be arriving in the mountain that day, and he adamantly refused to eat anything that wasn’t prepared by Bilbo’s own hand.

Bilbo had Fili sit down at the table. Fili watched the Hobbit move around the kitchen, preparing them a small snack (which usually wasn’t small when Bilbo was involved). When Bilbo reached to pull a jar from a shelf higher up, Fili quickly stood and grabbed it for him. Bilbo smiled at him when Fili handed him the jar.

“Thank you, Fili,” he nodded.

“Was no trouble,” Fili sat back down and continued observing Bilbo’s movements. Before long, the two of them had a few raspberry scones with apricot jam. Fili enjoyed the apricot jam, though his preference of scones were blackberry.

“Sorry, Nori and Ori managed to eat all of my blackberry scones when they came by this morning,” Bilbo apologized.

“It’s alright, Bilbo. I’m satisfied with this,” Fili smiled a sweet little smile, always pleased when Bilbo went out of his way to have something like sweets prepared for him (even if they did sometimes get eaten before Fili could eat any). It showed that Bilbo really cared.

Bilbo hummed when he saw the small smile on Fili’s face, his brow furrowed a bit. He said nothing, however, as Fili decided to strike up something of a conversation.

“I’ve been in the forges more often lately,” he began.

“Hm? Whatever for?” Bilbo blinked. Fili had not always been fond of working in the forges; it had left a bad taste in his mouth when he’d seen them after Smaug was dead. Too many bodies littered the smaller, more personal, forges. Fili had been quite discomfitted when he’d seen them all.

“ _Amad_ needs a new set of combs. She hasn’t said anything because she’s been using Uncle’s, but hers have finally broken,” Fili shook his head, taking a bite out of another scone after slathering it with the jam.

“You’re forging her new ones?” Bilbo smiled.

“Out of silver. I plan to set each one with either peridot or sodalite.” Fili practically beamed as he talked about the gift he planned to give to his mother.

“Do you plan to give them to her on a special occasion?” Bilbo asked now; he didn’t think any holidays were coming up soon.

“No. I plan to gift them to her the moment I finish with the last, just to let her know that I love her. And I am nearly finished with my work.” Fili finished another scone and stared down at his plate now, swirling the jam a bit. His eyes were softer than Bilbo usually saw them and he felt his heart ache a bit for his own mother at seeing the love Fili held for Dis.

“That’s very thoughtful… of you… Fili…” Bilbo’s words trailed off a bit as his eyes widened slightly. He smiled and stood. Fili followed his lead, confused now.

“Bilbo?”

“Come with me to the garden a moment, Fili,” Bilbo beckoned for the Dwarrow Prince to follow him, and Fili did so, heading out into the garden behind Bilbo and then to one of the flower pots they had moved. It was by the rose beds; meaning it was a bush that would be planted soon.

“See this flower?” Bilbo crouched down, and Fili followed Bilbo’s lead, staring at the rose. It was a delicate cream colour, which made sense when Bilbo told him it was called the Cream Rose. He reached a hand out to touch the petals, noticing how they were surprisingly soft.

“I want you to take care of this bush, Fili,” the Hobbit stated. Fili blinked in surprise.

“Bilbo, I don’t think that I can―” Bilbo cut him off with a shake of his head.

“Nori and Dwalin can do it, so can you,” he encouraged. He looked back at the rose and carefully snipped one.

“It has a meaning, you know, just as those gems you’re using for your mother do.”

Fili looked at the rose Bilbo held out to him, and took it into his hands to stare at it. He was not used to dealing with flowers; Bilbo hardly ever let him into the greenhouse unless he needed a helping hand. He didn’t know if he could care for a rose bush.

“Do you want to know what it means?”

Fili was quiet for a moment, before he shook his head. “I’ll wait until I finish my gift to _Amad_.”

Bilbo looked surprised to hear the words, but he smiled nonetheless. He snipped one other rose from the bush and then they stood once more.

“Alright. When Lady Dis receives her gift, I will tell you what this means, and you’ll see why I think of you when I see it,” Bilbo agreed.

Fili’s responding smile was radiant, and he allowed Bilbo to step ahead of him before they headed back into the Smial.

[][][][][]

“Fili’s given Dis a set of combs inlaid with peridot and sodalite,” Thorin stated as he lounged in Bilbo’s chair. Bilbo peeked up from where he was writing, and then smiled.

“Did she like them?” he asked.

“Indeed. She was very happy to see her son take up such a craft as forging, and even happier when his first successful project was meant for her,” Thorin sighed. His expression was weary but fond. A long day of dealing with his nephews and sister had taken a bit of a toll on him. Sometimes his family was a little too much to handle.

“How very thoughtful of him,” Bilbo chuckled.

Behind the two of them, the vase sat with six dazzling flowers in it, the newest seeming to glow softly in the light.

**Author's Note:**

> So I may have been watching Steven Universe recently and wanted to slip in a gem reference or two.
> 
> Peridot here means compassion and balance, while sodalite means efficiency and "end arguments." Ya know why I chose that one right?
> 
> Anyway, sorry this was so late. To try to make up for it I tried to make it a little longer than the others. So far it is the second longest of the Roses series.
> 
> Betcha can't guess who's next~


End file.
